Rebirth
by Sable Scribe
Summary: When the battle ended there was one person left alive Kagome's wish while destroying the jewel released a mass of energy;Because of this the souls that were touched by the jewel have been reborn in a different time and place,what happens now is up to them
1. Prologue

I don't own InuYasha or Naruto they respectively belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Masashi Kishimoto.

Beta: BloodCherry

Prologue

The battle had lasted for so long; the blood and cries and screaming had gone on for nearly five years. And now that it was over, it seemed like an inordinate amount of time had been spent looking for jewel shards that should have never excised in the first place. And if she were honest with herself, none of this would have ever happened if not for two damnable demons, Mistress Centipede and that idiot Crow. Who knew tying a leg to an arrow could cause so much heartache and destruction?

And now it was over. There was nothing left in this world. Miroku had been swallowed by his wind tunnel nearly two years ago. Sango had been murdered by her brother, and the next time anyone saw Kohaku was after he'd hung himself nearly six months before the battle. Kagura hadn't made it past the first year mark, and Kagome wasn't sure how many incarnations they'd fought in the last four years; they had stopped counting and remembering names after Naraku reabsorbed Byakuya. Both Shippo and Rin were gone. She'd not seen either of them since the battle. How Naraku had managed to find the two, she would never know… they hadn't stood a chance, but neither had Koga and his wolves. How many others had died in this great game of capture the flag, she wasn't sure.

It was so quiet as she laid there with the blood leaving her body, thinking about the good times and the bad. It was a steady flow, and she could feel the warm, sticky pain as it surrounded her, laceration after laceration. And yet the hybrid monster still wasn't dead, he was regrouping again. They were all dead, and in her hand was a completed Jewel. There was no such thing as a pure wish. Even if she wished something there would be no true purpose in knowing it would be alright.

There was nothing left for her here and she wouldn't survive either way. There was really only one thing left to do before that bastard monster completely regenerated. Kagome struggled to breathe while lifting the glittering pink gem to see it in the sun light. "I wish for the Jewel of Four Souls to be destroyed so that it can never interfere with the living or the dead again." It was whispered like so many other things in her life. Kagome wasn't sure if what she was saying could be comprehended by the gods or any living spirit; she wasn't even certain if she'd spoken the worlds out loud.

A white flash seemed to raise the power of the jewel and the taint it had left upon those in its wake. Time itself seemed to rewind before a reverberation could be felt literally through a number of time periods. Those who had been touched by the jewel in the last fifteen-hundred years and those that had been touched in the future simply didn't exist. At least, not in this particular dimension.

o

Tobirama swore once again as a scream of pain seemed to rattle through the hallway. He was able to handle just about everything in his life, but this… this was one thing he never thought he'd have to experience. He never thought he would fall in love, especially so very late in his life. But here he was, at thirty-two waiting for his wife to give birth to their first child.

It was stunning to think that he would be a father; Hashirama was already a grandfather and he'd just started on his first. The floors protested at his incessant walking back and forth. If it continued there would more than likely be a hole in the floor from his pacing. A sudden high-pitched wail shocked through the air, and Tobirama could feel himself stiffen as he stared down the door.

A pretty, young nurse was pushing through the double doors. She sent him a blinding smile all the while cradling a small blanketed figure. "It's a girl, Senju-sama."

Tobirama felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as he took the small bundle from the woman. Looking at the small pink face, he knew he would forever be in love with the tiny child in his arms. There was a soft black wisp of hair, small cupid lips, and a tiny button nose while small fingers curled around his larger one. He couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful and was apparently going to take after her mother. When those small eyes fluttered open he was positive she was going to be a copy of her mother, at least in looks. Those eyes were such a bright blue while still clouded with an indecisive color.

"Beautiful, lovely little Kagome." Gentle, tanned fingers stroked the light cheek of the babe. "How is Hisa?" Tobirama was a bit nervous as the nurse was simply looking at him with a sort of neutral expression.

"Senju-sama, there have been a number of complications, but at the moment she's stable." The nurse smiled weakly, she'd been there at the hospital for a number of hours that day and she wanted nothing more than to head home and lay down.

Tobirama could only take in a deep breath; he hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath. Exhaling slowly, he smiled lightly. "Can I take her to see the others?"

A small dimpled smile and nod was his response. "Hisa should be able to see you and the others in another hour. They're cleaning her up at the moment."

Tobirama nodded acknowledging the words before striding further into the waiting room. There were a few gathered there; mostly members of the Senju clan and his first Genin squad. It was interesting to see them as adults.

"So what's the verdict?" Hiruzen asked, a small smile on his face. Both he and his teammates had been stunned when Tobirama-sensei had told them he was going to be a father.

"This is my daughter, Kagome. And Hisa is fine," he responded easily.

Koharu moved closer. "She looks a lot like Hisa, doesn't she?"

"You're going to have to fight off all the boys when she gets older, Tobirama-sensei," Homura commented, the amusement couldn't be hidden from his voice.

"You three do realize I could force you to baby-sit, right?" Tobirama asked amused when all three of his students suddenly seemed to be meters away. It was amazing that the three of them could kill easily, but tell them that they had to baby-sit and they scattered.

Hashirama smiled as he watched; it was always fun to watch his little brother and his former Genin team. "She's only a bit behind Tsu-chan, isn't she? Hmm, little brother you did well."

Tobirama could only smile in response. He was sure that his little one was going to be the best part of his life. She was going to change the future, of that he was positive. He couldn't wait to see how.


	2. Team Seven

I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto to Rumiko Takahashi.

Beta: Blood Cherry

Thanks for fixing this up!

Chapter One

"Tobi, what are you doing?" Hisa called, laughter in her eyes. Her husband's head was resting on the dinner table as if moving would cause him a world of hurt, the war was still ongoing. This would be the second year and he was terrified about what it would mean for his daughter. Would she die in this war like so many others?

More and more often Hashirama could be found in the field, the most disturbing thing had been seen: Madara Uchiha wasn't as dead as they had all believed him to be. There was no telling what that insane nut job would do, when speaking with Kagami he found that many of the Uchiha were utterly terrified of him.

"I think this war is going to end so very badly Hisa." Tobirama felt more his age than ever before, most Ninja only lived to about 24, only the best lived as long as they had. There was little consolation in knowing that they were the best, he wasn't sure how many of his clansmen had died or been killed since the war started. Now, Kagome was graduating from the academy, both she and Tsu-chan were incredibly smart and they would be on a new genin team on the morrow.

"It won't be as bad Tobi… at least they've been put in groups of five…" Hisa frowned, the cheer leaving her eyes. She was just as worried as he was, though he needed more comfort than she did.

"That makes me worry more, while it will help them when their older it will make it hard for a Jounin to protect his charges… that and I'm a bit worried. I think Hashi put Tsu and Kagome on the same team." Tobirama wouldn't admit it but he was more worried about the jounin sensei than the kids, if he'd seen the teams correctly, they were going to give Sarutobi hell.

Hisa sighed, "They put four extremely talented children with the same sensei? Isn't that dangerous?" Kagome was their only child, it became readily apparent after the birth that she wouldn't be able to have another child, there was too much damage to her body. Both of them were happy with their lot, considering that neither of them had thought that they would ever be able to have a child in the first place.

"There are so many talented kids this year, Hi-chan…" Tobirama sighed finally sitting up before pulling his wife close to bury his face against her stomach, he could feel her stroking his short spikey white hair. "I just don't think that many of them will make if through the war…"

Hisa bite her bottom lip, she was positive like he was that there would be few children of this war that would survive but there was little that they could do. Things had been taken out of their hands when they allowed their five year old daughter into the academy the year before. "We just have to have faith, dear. I'm sure no one would be so silly as to allow one of them to get hurt… they won't even be allowed to go to the front lines." Pushing his head back, she kissed his lips softly, she loved her husband dearly. "Maybe you should play a prank on someone, it might make you feel better…"

Tobirama sighed, shaking his head before a slight grin ran across his face. "I'm going to pick up Kagome-chan." He'd been on a mission for the last month, and his daughter always cheered him up. Chuckling to himself he left, leaping up he took to jumping from building to building, it was about the best thing that could occur for a ninja. While he didn't dislike the civilians of the village he found them to be stupid and irrational at times, they would often time accost himself and any other member of the Senju clan and in some cases the Hyuuga and the Uchiha.

Tobirama smiled as he sat in one of the trees surrounding the academy, it was a nice area with plenty of room to practice both Ninjutsu and Weapons, not to mention what the students might want to specialize in. Many of the students were surrounded by their peers speaking about one thing or another. The question was where his extremely cute, sweet little daughter was, looking about the ground he could only smile there were a number of interesting candidates this year from Akimichi to the Uchiha.

Many of them were running about still being children others were practicing so that they could bring home glory for their individual clans. And yet others like his daughter and the boy known as Orochimaru were naturally gifted, being able to absorb just about anything thrown their way. A small smile began to creep along his face, unlike him Kagome was not a natural prankster, for her pranks were like a type of vengeance that would make many of the students and teachers alike weary of her sharp mind and stealthy abilities.

Kagome sighed, she really didn't feel like going home, her father was on a mission and her mother was over protective and it was more than just a little bit irritating. That and she really didn't want to deal with her cousins… things were so tense and there really was no time for fun anymore.

She found herself yelping in surprise as she was pulled upward into warm arms, squirming until she was turned around, a grin began to light up her face. "Daddy!" Her small arms slipped around his neck.

Tobirama laughed, he enjoyed sneaking up on people specifically the only two children left in the family. Neither Tsu, nor Kagome were proficient enough yet to be able to sense chakra to a fine degree. Suppression was the easiest way to catch either one of them, "So, how are you, my girl?"

Kagome sighed before snuggling down in her dad's arms, "Okay, I made top Kunochi, Tsu was in the middle and Orochimaru made Rookie of the Year." Kagome continued to grumble about it, not really mattering. Enemy ninja weren't going to care too much about being top graduating genin.

Tobirama chuckled before taking off once again with his daughter tucked in his arms, he set off for the Hokage's monument. He was a bit of a jerk, he liked sitting on his rock headed brother's rock head. Within seconds, the two of them were settled on the monument looking out over the village. It wasn't very large at this point, but it was still a decent size.

Kagome sighed, as she settled in her father's lap, "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Tobirama looked down, absently playing with his daughter rich raven hair.

"Are… are the genin that graduate going to have to go to war?" Kagome asked, looking up a biting at her bottom lip.

Tobirama sighed, "I'm not sure Kagome. I don't think Hashirama would decide to send you out, your to fresh. Besides your class is going to be something of a testing period to see if we should implement you kids into squads of five versus the standard four."

"But, won't that be dangerous? I mean, now the jounin sensei's have to watch out for four kids instead of three." Kagome asked.

"That's why it's a bit of a test, depending on how well the others do will be depend on if their teams will be dismissed and reformed." Tobirama answered easily.

"Okay… what if two of the teams of four do really awesome but everyone else sucks balls?" Kagome asked, rather innocently.

"Kagome, don't say sucks balls… Where did you even hear that?" Tobirama scolded lightly, he really didn't want to know where she got that type of language. "And I would imagine that those two teams would continue as a group."

"Oh… I heard it from one of the boys in my class… I think he's nifty, he reminds me of you, Daddy." Kagome replied cheerfully.

Tobirama stared at his daughter, "I don't want to know…"

Kagome simply giggled. She loved her father dearly, but sometimes he was so silly!

They had been sitting out on Hashirama's face for several hours, Kagome had fallen asleep at some point and his brother had eventually joined him curious about what he was doing exactly.

Hashirama chuckled, "I swear, you two are attached at the hip. Some would say it's a bad thing." Sitting next to his brother, he sighed. He wasn't getting any younger and he highly doubted he would survive this war.

Tobirama rolled his eyes, "She's my only daughter… my only child. How am I supposed to feel? In six or seven years from now, she won't want to have anything to do with me. If I manage to live that long." He sighed, more than a little upset and worried.

Hashirama nodded in understanding, both of his children Tsunade's father, Takeshi, and her Aunt Ayame, were grown and had children of their own. His brother was unfortunate to be raising his only child in war. "I think we've both managed rather well brother, considering the life expectancy for a ninja at this day and age is 18."

"Hai," Tobirama frowned, "Is that one of the reasons you decided to put the genin in fours instead of threes?"

Hashirama nodded, "It may not be much, but it might help stop some of the emotional and mental instability within the ranks. Not enough of our ninjas have someone to rely on, and some of them are so scared to have a family because of their enemies or fear of war like now."

"I agree… have you decided upon the squads?" Tobirama questioned.

Hashirama simply chuckled, "Our protégé will be cursing us both on the morrow," Hashirama stated, a slightly mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm headed home, I would suggest you do the same, Hisa is worried." Nodding to his brother he left.

Tobirama sighed, cradling his daughter he followed shortly thereafter; tomorrow would be a new experience for Kagome. Shaking his head he made his way home, to his more than likely fuming wife.

O

O

O

Kagome sighed as she sat there, she'd been at the school early this morning and she was more than ready for things to get started.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked before looking around to find who was calling her name. "Oh, Tsu, what's up?" she asked her blonde haired golden eyed cousin.

Tsunade grinned, "I'm excited, do you think will be on the same team?"

"It's possible, now that Uncle Hashi has changed the teaming system who knows how they're going to put things together?" Kagome replied.

"Yeah, grandpa's being a bit odd… he's really worried about everything, so is dad." Tsunade sighed, not only that but he wasn't home as often as he used to be.

Suddenly wild laughter sprung from the other side of the room, a small white haired boy had scrambled up the wall using chakra to get away from a mad kunoichi. The girl was probably about 9, with red eyes, a fan splayed across her back signifying her heritage as that of an Uchiha. "You IDIOT! Your such a dobe! How are you even here?" Manami yelled angrily. She really hated the white haired boy.

Kagome frowned, there had been a total of 120 students that could possibly graduate this year so classes had been split into forty each making 3 separate groups. She and Orochimaru had been in the same class while this white haired boy, and Tsunade had been in a different class. She's been in class with Manami as well, the girl was a spoiled little brat.

"Whatever, Manami…you're a ninja now you should be prepared for everything, anyway! And if I'm such a dobe then you must be a major dobette. I'm six, you're nine who's smarter than who?" The white haired boy chastised, his distaste and dislike plain to see on his face.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she suddenly started giggling wildly. He had a point, Manami wasn't the smartest Uchiha, that and she was incredibly arrogant, though the rest of them weren't that bad.

"Oh, shut up, Kagome, the only reason you even passed was because your uncle is the Hokage." Manami snarled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, just because she wasn't as proficient as her father or Uncle, didn't mean that she had no skill. She was certainly more powerful and faster than Manami.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS ENOUGH, MANAMI SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Nearly everyone occupying the room froze, Kame Umino was possible one of the scariest teachers at the Academy… except maybe Akihiko Hatake, both chunin scared the crap out of most the students. Both were extremely proficient at the Big head jutsu and the Body Flicker, nobody got away from either chunin.

There were a few moments of chaos, as about twenty of the sixty students that passed hunted for a seat. "Alright, it's time for me to announce team placement, most of the Jounin's will be arriving at noon and I want you kids to be on your best." Kame stated seemingly to stare them all down.

And so fifteen new teams would be announced, "Team six, Manami Uchiha, Rai Otoori," Kagome sighed, she was really bored "Your Jonin Sensei," there was nothing to do! Six teams and she was still waiting!

"Team twelve, Jiraiya," Kagome glanced out of the corner of her eye to the white haired boy that was paying a lot of attention. "Orochimaru," Gah, what? Was she going to be on the last team, "Kagome and Tsunade Senju." Kagome blinked, sharing a glance with her cousin she could only nod, neither of them had been expecting to be on the same team, "Your Jounin teacher is Hiruzen Sarutobi." She nearly groaned, he picked on her all the time. It just wasn't fair!

After things were done she watched as a number of the students left, the two boys in their team couldn't be more different. Orochimaru had alabaster white skin and long coal black hair with gray green eyes, while Jiraiya had short shaggy white hair, darkly tanned skin and black eyes. It was a bit odd…

"Yo," Jiraiya said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the two girls.

"Kagome, Tsunade." Orochimaru nodded, he was an extremely quiet little boy, but he was ranked number one in this class.

"Hi." Tsunade smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, so what do you think he's going to make us do?" Kagome asked looking at the others.

"There's no telling, Hiru is pretty harsh on training, isn't he?" Tsunade asked.

Kagome groaned, "I don't want him for a sensei." She was pouting but there wasn't really anything that could be done about it.

"Why is that?" Orochimaru wondered aloud looking at the small raven haired girl.

"Oh… grandpa and Uncle Tobi taught Hiruzen… He knows us really well…" Tsunade answered shaking a bit, he was scary sometimes.

Before more questions could be asked, a young man who looked to be in his mid twenties walked through the doorway, "Team Seven?"

All four of the young genin looked toward the man, he was very… brown, with his dark brown hair and goatee, and dark brown skin, all four of the team once again thought the same thing.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi, if you'll follow me." With that he turned, and left the four genin scampering to follow him.

Soon they found themselves on a hill as training ground seven. "Alright, I want the three of you to introduce yourself, likes dislikes, hobbies, that sort of thing." Hiruzen stated a small smile on his face. "You first." He pointed toward Orochimaru.

The boy nodded, "My name is Orochimaru. I like training and learning, I dislike having nothing to do and I don't have any hobbies."

Hiruzen stared for a moment, it was a bit odd and certainly on the plain side. How many boys tried to speak the least amount possible? Except, perhaps, someone of the Aburame clan.

Jiraiya sighed, he wasn't sure how he felt about being on this team. Orochimaru was a genius as was the dark haired Senju girl. "I'm Jiraiya, I like having a good time, hanging out with my friends, girls and good food. I really hate genjutsu, arrogant jerks, and the orphanage. My hobbies are playing pranks on people."

Kagome grinned, "I'm Kagome Senju. I like hanging out with my family, gardening and Ninjutsu! I dislike people assuming I get special treatment because of Uncle Hashi, I also dislike stuck up people, and spiders! I don't really have any hobbies, but I like watching Daddy prank people."

Tsunade could only agree with, "I'm Tsunade Senju. I enjoy being with family and friends, I dislike jerks and the guys who don't think I'll make a good ninja! And I suppose my hobby would be medical ninjutsu." Tsunade added as an afterthought, she really was interested in ninjutsu.

Hiruzen rubbed his face, certainly had a diverse group and he wasn't really certain what to make of them. "Alright, My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I enjoy spending time with teammates, training and poker. I dislike losing, overly stubborn people and bad sake. My hobby happens to be reading."

The four looked at each other before shrugging, if their teacher was a nerd, so be it. "Now for the real test, as a few of you know. If you past the academy test, then your next test is passing your Jounin instructor's test." They nodded begrudgingly, while they understood it, it didn't mean that any of them liked it. "Now, as you can see I have three bells, yet there are four of you. Only three of you will pass, what will you do? And remember you should come at me to kill, and you only have three hours. Now, BEGIN! "

Hiruzen smiled, when all four of them disappeared. Kagome stared, what was going on? Her father told her that Uncle Hashi was planning to test them as a four man team, it wouldn't make any sense to split them up. The purpose of the test wasn't to get the bells, so what was it?

Jiraiya grinned, he was going to get this! He was going to prove he wasn't just the dead last of the class! Moving with a speed few could see, a sudden flurry of kicks and punches could be seen, for every punch that was thrown an elbow blocked, just as quickly Jiraiya found himself been thrown back. Flipping over, he braced himself when a square kick to his chest sent him flying into a tree.

Blinking, Jiraiya swore as another punch aimed his way, "Fire Release: Flame Bullet!" just as suddenly a large ball of fire seemed to spew from his mouth. Hiruzen chuckled, "Water release: Violent Water Wave!" from his mouth a large hose of water destroyed the large ball of fire before continuing on to hit a clone that Jiraiya had managed to substitute with himself.

Hiruzen chuckled, it was a good try, get in get out. When one attack ended another began, black hair rushed by before Hiruzen found himself in a dark mass of nothing. It was much like the Bringer of Darkness, small flashes of white could be seen when he felt himself being struck. "Genjutsu Release!" Just as quickly, the black began to fade leaving the dark haired boy in its wake.

Kagome finally grinned, moving quickly she grabbed Tsunade putting a hand over her cousin's mouth. "Don't scream, it's just me, okay?" Tsunade snorted against her hand before nodding. The minute Kagome let her cousin go she nearly screamed when a fist came down on top of her head. "Damnit Tsu! That freacking hurt!"

"Then you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!" Tsunade responded ignoring the "You're supposed to be a ninja" comment. "What do you want, I mean were in the middle of a test!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Okay, but what's the real point of the test Tsu? One-on-one we don't stand a chance, Jiraiya and Mr. Prodigy Orochimaru, oh so easily proved that."

Tsunade sighed, before stopping to think. So the bells were a diversion…but a diversion to what? They were all individually, individual…that was it, they were being divided so they couldn't take him head on. "Teamwork?"

"Yeah, they only jammed it down our throats." Jiraiya yelped, falling back on his ass when several kunai were sent his way from the two surprised Kunoichi. "What was that for?" Jiraiya gasped out, pointing at the two of them.

"You shouldn't have scared us!" Tsunade stated, before hearing "You're supposed to be a Ninja" again, looking around she scowled; her cousin was hiding in the bushes. "Well, I hope you get poison ivy!" Tsunade growled out, slightly pissed.

Jiraiya tried not to snickered, "So, what should we do?" He asked, he was far from being a strategist.

"Wait for Orochimaru to get his ass handed to him, then we plan." Tsunade muttered, she didn't want to admit it, but even the dobe had done better than she had.

Kagome stared, "Well… first, we need to look at our abilities. We're all really good at ninjutsu," pointing at Tsunade then Jiraiya, "The two of you are good at Taijutsu, Orochimaru and I are good at Genjutsu….."

"Are either of you good at trap making?" Jiraiya asked, everyone thought that the only reason he pulled pranks was because he was a bored little deviant. But his stealth and trap making was number one, not even Orochimaru could top him.

"I'm decent." Tsunade stated, "But Kagome is good."

"Thanks for the praise…" Kagome sighed, she was suddenly cut off when Orochimaru landed next to her bush.

"Why are you in a bush?" Orochimaru asked, his face mildly confused.

"It's nice and comfy." Kagome replied, dodging Tsunade's fist. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

Orochimaru looked thoughtful, he'd heard their little conversation and it would be a good idea to split up into pairs to take him on all sides. "Can you and Kagome make a number of traps for Tsunade and I to lead him into?" the dark haired boy asked.

Jiraiya nodded, "How many do you want, and do you want them layered?"

"As many as you can in a small square." Tsunade replied a sudden grin on her face, she remembered all to well when Kagome and another prankster hooked up and made all their traps in a large square like pattern. It had been entertaining to watch.

"I can do a number of Genjutsu to disorient him…" Orochimaru muttered.

"Then Tsunade can lead him here while you cast multiple Genjutsu, do you have enough chakra for that?" Kagome asked, before grinning when he nodded.

Tsunade grinned, this was going to be easier than they thought. She wasn't as fast as the others, but it would give them time to set up the traps and Orochimaru to lay the ground work for Genjutsu.

Jiraiya and Kagome took off, seeming to disappear into the bushes small flashes of color could be seen of hair and clothing as they set trap after trap. Tsunade and Orochimaru moved into a different direction, once Tsunade struck things began a game of cat and mouse. For every punch thrown Tsunade seemed to disappear, before reappearing feet away. As they came closer to the square of doom, the two students smirked.

Kagome giggled before throwing a kunai, Hiruzen dodged only for the canopy to become littered with senbon needles, shuriken and kunai. Jumping to the left, Hiruzen could feel a pull at his ankles before paint balls came hurtling toward the left of him and smoke bombs filled with itching powder from the right. Jumping up, he dodged a number of nin-wire that wrapped around a tree at his back. This continued on for what seemed like hours, by the time the traps were finished Hiruzen was covered in blue, green and red paint, glitter, corn starch, itching powder, and some substance he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know what it was.

"Times up!" Hiruzen shouted, before stepping on one last trap. A large bucket of honey dripped down over his shoulder, and he honestly had to keep himself from twitching. His students, on the other hand, had no compunction about giggling, though Orochimaru only gave a small lop sided smile. "I take it you understand the point of this test?"

They nodded, "Alright, I want you four to meet me at training ground 17, tomorrow morning at 7 am. We will be taking three to four missions a day, until I'm satisfied with your abilities to coordinate and execute plans. I'll see you tomorrow." The four of them blinked when a whirl of leaves was all that was left standing in the clearing.

"That was fun." Jiraiya grinned.

"Were did you get all those….supplies?" Orochimaru asked, while he would never admit it, he was deeply impressed by the traps. They alternated between jokes and gags, to become extremely dangerous… one of them managed to knock a hornets' nest down around their sensei's head, to the mass of sharp pointy objects.

"Most of it was from pranking, Kagome did most of the rigging… You know, you're sorta scary with that nin-wire?" Jiraiya partially asked, partially stated, he would have to remind himself not to research on his teammates… Tsunade was leaving craters all over the place and Kagome liked sharp pointy object and used nin-wire like it was a living thing.

Kagome grinned, "Well you made my day… I never thought I'd get to see Hiru-kun covered in that much paint!" She let out another giggle.

"Hiru-kun?" Orochimaru asked, curious.

"Hiruzen is Grandfather and Uncle Tobirama's student, he was around a lot when we were kids. I think grandfather plans on making him the next Hokage… but then again, he keeps threatening to give it to Uncle Tobi…" Tsunade faded out, thinking over the options. As silly as her uncle was, he wasn't a bad sort.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I'm going to get these developed!" Kagome grinned.

Tsunade and Orochimaru shared a look of confusion before they saw the large camera in her hand, when had she had time to get that out?

"Hey, mind if I come along?" Jiraiya asked, he definitely wanted copies.

"Nah, come on!" Kagome grabbed the boys hand taking off, he would be hard pressed to keep up.

Tsunade sighed, "You know… we're going to be the ones that have to keep them out of trouble now…"

Orochimaru just groaned, he really didn't want to think about that right now… He was sore all over, he didn't see how Kagome and Jiraiya were already bouncing back to go cause more chaos.

Both of them sighed, what were the two going to do tomorrow?


End file.
